


A Good Remedy

by sagaluthien



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: comment_fic, M/M, limp character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-17
Updated: 2012-05-17
Packaged: 2017-11-05 12:58:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/406631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagaluthien/pseuds/sagaluthien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There where tells when Tony was tired.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Remedy

McGee knew when Tony was tired. Everyone noticed it, but no one would say anything. The limp Tony had gotten from being shot in his leg became more visible when he had over done things and was tired. It was obvious because he couldn't manage to lift his leg.

During those times, McGee wanted to tell Tony to use his cane, but Tony was stubborn when it meant a disadvantage in his looks. McGee had tried to get him to understand that it wasn't bothering him and would not bother the others either.

Instead of complaining or saying anything about Tony's stubbornness, McGee just went to him, put his hands on his shoulders, gave them a massage and then leaned in and whispered in his ear, "Let's get home to our bed, and you will feel better tomorrow."

~*~*~ The End ~*~*~


End file.
